A digital-to-analog (D/A) converter (DAC) system is used to generate an analog signal based on a series of digital codes. A radio-frequency (RF) digital-to-analog converter system may be utilized in a variety of applications, including in a telecommunication system. A digital-to-analog converter system may also be used, if desired, in connection with a multi-step analog-to-digital (A/D) converter (ADC) system, a high-resolution display system, a waveform synthesis system, and an instrumentation device.